disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Santa Fe
"Santa Fe" is the second song in the film, Newsies, but in the Broadway musical version, it is the first and tenth song. Lyrics Film Version So that's what they call a family Mudder, fadder, daughter, son Guess everything you heard about is true. So you ain't got any family Well,who said you needed one? Ain'tcha glad nobody's waiting up for you? When I dream on my own I'm alone, but I ain't lonely For a dreamer, night's the only time of day When the city's finally sleeping When my thoughts begin to stray And I'm on the train that bound for Santa Fe And I'm free Like the wind Like Im gonna live forever. It's a feeling time can never take away All I needs a few more dollars And I'm outta here to stay Dreams come true Yes they do In Santa Fe Where does it say you've gotta live and die here? Where does it say a guy can't catch a break? Why should you only take what you're given? Why should you spend your whole life livin' Trapped where there ain't no future Even at seventeen Breaking your back for someone else's sake If the life don't seem to suit ya How bout a change of scene? Far from the lously headlines And the deadlines in between Santa Fe Are you there? Do you swear you won't forget me? If I found you would you let me come and stay? I ain't getting any younger And before my dying day I want space Not just air Let 'em laugh in my face, I don't care Save a place I'll be there So that's what they call a family? Ain'tcha glad you ain't that way? Ain'tcha glad you got a dream called Santa Fe? Musical Prologue Version JACK (spoken): Them streets down there, they sucked the life right outta my old man. Well they ain't doin' that to me. CRUTCHIE (spoken): But everyone wants to come to New York. JACK (spoken): You keep your small life in the big city. Give me a big life in a small town. (sung) They say folks is dyin' to get here. Me, I'm dyin' to get away, to a little town out west that's spankin' new. And while I ain't never been there, I can see it clear as day. If you want, I bet'cha you could see it, too. Close your eyes... Come with me, Where it's clean and green and pretty. And they went and made a city outta clay. Why, the minute that we get there, Folks'll walk right up and say, "Welcome home, son, welcome home to Santa Fe!" Plantin' crops, Splittin' rails, Swappin' tales around the fire, 'cept for Sunday when you lie around all day. Soon your friends are more like family, and they's beggin' you to stay! Ain't that neat? Livin' sweet in Santa Fe. (spoken) Hey, no one worries about no gimp leg in Santa Fe. You just hop a Palomino, you'll ride in style! CRUTCHIE (spoken): Picture me, ridin' in style. JACK (spoken): Hey, I bet a few months of clean air, you could toss that crutch for good! JACK & CRUTCHIE (sung): Santa Fe, you can bet. We won't let them bastids beat us. We won't beg no one to treat us fair and square. There's a life that's worth the livin', and I'm gonna do my share. JACK (sung): Work the land. Chase the sun. JACK & CRUTCHIE (sung): Swim the whole Rio Grande just for fun! CRUTCHIE (sung): Watch me stand! Watch me run... JACK (spoken): Hey, hey... (sung) Don't you know that we's a family? Would I let you down? No way. Just hold on, kid, till that train makes Santa Fe. Musical Version Folks, we finally got our headline. "Newsies Crushed as Bulls Attack" Crutchie's calling me, Dumb crip's just too damn slow. Guys are fightin', bleedin' fallin' thanks to good ole' Captain Jack. Captain Jack just wants to close his eyes and go. Let me go. Far away. Somewhere they won't ever find me, and tomorrow won't remind me of today. And the city's finally sleepin'. And the moon looks old and grey. I get on a train thats bound for Santa Fe. And I'm gone. And I'm done. No more running. No more lying. No more fat old man denying me my pay. Just a moon so big and yellow, it turns night right into day. Dreams come true. Yeah they do. In Santa Fe. Where does it say you gotta live and die here? Where does it say a guy can't catch a break? Why should you only take what you're given? Why should you spend your whole life living trapped where there ain't no future. Even at 17. Breaking your back for someone else's sake. If the life don't seem to suit you, how about a change of scene? Far from the lousy headlines and the deadlines in between. Santa Fe. My old friend. I can't spend my whole life dreaming. Though I know thats all I seem inclined to do. I ain't getting any younger. And I wanna start brand new. I need space. And fresh air. Let them laugh in my face. I don't care. Save my place. I'll be there. Just be real. Is all I'm asking. Not some painting in my head. Cause I'm dead if I can't count on you today. I got nothing if I ain't got Santa Fe. Category:Songs Category:Newsies songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs